1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction timepiece capable of constituting plural fan shape moving hand train wheel layouts. Particularly, the invention relates to an analog multifunction timepiece constituted to be able to realize plural movement layouts including a fan shape moving hand train wheel by only changing positions of integrating parts without changing dimensions and shapes of parts of movements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
(1) Explanation of Terminology:
Generally, a machine body including a portion of driving a timepiece is referred to as “movement”. A state in which a movement is attached with a dial and hands, and put into a timepiece case to constitute a finished product is referred to as “complete” of a timepiece. In both sides of a main plate constituting a base plate of a timepiece, a side having glass of a timepiece case, that is, a side having a dial of a timepiece case is referred to as “back side” or “glass side” or “dial side” of a movement. In the both sides of the main plate, a side having a case back of a timepiece case, that is, a side opposed to a dial is referred to as “top side” or “case back side” of a movement. A train wheel integrated to “top side” of a movement is referred to as “top train wheel”. A train wheel integrated to “back side” of the movement is referred to as “back train wheel”. Generally, “12 o'clock side” indicates a side of being arranged with a graduation in correspondence with 12 o'clock of a dial in an analog type timepiece. “12 o'clock direction” indicates a direction directed to “12 o'clock side” from a center of a main plate or a rotational center of an indicator of an hour hand or the like (hereinafter, referred to as “main plate center”) in an analog type timepiece. Further, “2 o'clock side” indicates a side arranged with a graduation in correspondence with 2 o'clock of a dial in an analog type timepiece. “2 o'clock direction” indicates a direction directed to “2 o'clock side” from the main plate center.
Further, “3 o'clock side” indicates a side arranged with a graduation in correspondence with 3 o'clock of a dial in an analog type timepiece. “3 o'clock direction” indicates a direction directed to “3 o'clock side” from the main plate center in an analog type timepiece. Further, “6 o'clock side” indicates a side arranged with a graduation in correspondence with 6 o'clock of a dial in an analog type timepiece. “6 o'clock direction” indicates a direction directed to “6 o'clock side” from the main plate center in an analog type time piece. Further, “9 o'clock side” indicates a side arranged with the graduation in correspondence with 9 o'clock of a dial in an analog type timepiece. “9 o'clock direction” indicates a direction directed to “9 o'clock side” from the main plate center in an analog type timepiece. Further, “10 o'clock side” indicates a side arranged with a graduation in correspondence with 10 o'clock of a dial in an analog type timepiece. “10 o'clock direction” indicates a direction directed to “10 o'clock side” from the main plate center in an analog type time piece. Further, there is a case of indicating a side arranged with other graduation of a dial, such as “4 o'clock direction”, “4 o'clock side”.
Further, in the specification, there is a case in which a straight line directed to “3 o'clock side” from the main plate center is simply referred to as “3 o'clock direction”. Similarly, there is a case in which a straight line directed to “12 o'clock side” from the main plate center is simply referred to as “12 o'clock direction”, a straight line directed to “4 o'clock side” from the main plate center is simply referred to as “4 o'clock direction”, a straight line directed to “6 o'clock side” from the main plate center is simply referred to as “6 o'clock direction”, and a straight line directed to  “9 o'clock side” from the main plate center is simply referred to as “9 o'clock direction”. Further, in the specification, a region between “3 o'clock direction” and “4 o'clock direction” is referred to as “3–4 o'clock region”. Similarly, there is a case in which a region between “12 o'clock direction” and “3 o'clock direction” is referred to as “12–3 o'clock region”, a region between “3 o'clock direction” and “6 o'clock direction” is referred to as “3–6 o'clock region”, a region between “6 o'clock direction” and “9 o'clock direction” is referred to as “6–9 o'clock region”, and a region between “9 o'clock direction” and “12 o'clock direction” is referred to as “9–12 o'clock region”.
(2) Multifunction Timepiece having Small Hand of Background Art:
(2.1) Multifunction Timepiece of First Type:
In a multifunction timepiece having a small hand of a first type of a background art, a date star wheel and a small day wheel are arranged at positions substantially symmetric with each other relative to a timepiece center. A small date hand which is a kind of a small hand is attached to the date star wheel. Further, the small day hand which is a kind of a small hand is attached to the small day wheel (refer to, for example, JP-UM-A-63-187089).
(2.2) Multifunction Timepiece of Second Type:
According to a multifunction timepiece having a small hand of a second type of a background art, a date star wheel and a small day wheel are arranged at positions substantially symmetric with each other relative to a timepiece center, and a date indicator driving wheel and a day indicator driving wheel include both of a date feeding claw and a day feeding claw, respectively (refer to, for example, JP-UM-A-63-187090).
(2.3) Multifunction Timepiece of Third Type:
According to a multifunction timepiece of a third type of a background art, a main plate is provided with a train wheel rotational center of a rotor and a train wheel used for fabricating “center chronograph timepiece” and a train wheel rotational center of a rotor and a train wheel used in fabricating “side chronograph timepiece”, a bridge member is provided with a train wheel rotational center of a rotor and a train wheel used in fabricating “center chronograph timepiece” and a train wheel rotational center of a rotor and a train wheel used in fabricating “side chronograph timepiece”, and the rotor and the train wheel used in fabricating “side chronograph timepiece” having a chronograph hand which is a kind of a small hand are rotatably integrated to the train wheel rotational center of the main plate and the train wheel rotational center of the bridge member (refer to, for example, JP-A-2004-20421).
(2.4) Multifunction Timepiece of Fourth Type
According to a multifunction timepiece having a small hand of a fourth type of a background art, a small hand rotated by 360 degrees is arranged to “12 o'clock side”, small hands moved in a fan shape are respectively arranged to “3 o'clock side” and “9 o'clock side”, and a circular disk displaying moon phase is arranged to “6 o'clock side”. The small hand moved in a fan shape is attached to a display wheel provided with a hairspring (refer to, for example, Switzerland Patent No. CH666591G A3).
However, according to the multifunction timepiece having the small hand of the background art, in the movement, when a position of a rotational center of a wheel for attaching a small hand (small display hand) of a date star wheel, a small day wheel, a chronograph wheel or the like is changed, a plurality of related parts need to be changed. Therefore, when plural movement layouts having a small hand are formed, it is necessary to separately design the respective movements and prepare numbers of working machines, dies and the like for working constituent parts of the respective movements. Therefore, in fabricating the multifunction timepiece having the small hand of the background art, there poses a problem that much time period is needed in switching operation of working parts, further, a number of fabricating parts is increased.